Carrie and Friends Read: My Immortal!
by Eye of The Tigress
Summary: There's bad spelling, horrible grammar, and of coarse, Mary Sues galore! Yup, thats right, its 'My Immortal! Join in the fun of bashing the most 'goffick' story ever on fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1: Call in the sparkles!

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter, Nor do I own the original 'My Immortal'. (Thank God for that...) **_

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)**(Dear god this sounds stupid already) **2 my gf (ew not in that way)**(What other way? Who says GF not to mean that? My 'Good Friend' Yeah. Ok. )** raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling.**(HAHAHAHAHAHA…the spelling? Are you serious? HAHAHAHA…)** U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX! (**And that has to do with what…?)**

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia **(O-o ?)**Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name)**(How original)** with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears**( What's a limpid? Is it some sort of tree goddess thing?)** and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)**(I guess I'll be going…)**. I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. **(Cause you really want to be related to someone you think is hot? INCEST ANYONE?)** I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. **(Call in Stephanie Meyer!) **I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England (**Hogwarts is in Scotland. )**where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.**(Sorta sounds like a clown…) **

I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining** (at the same time?)** so there was no sun, which I was very happy about.**( Cause you would **_**SPARKLE**_**! No? oh.)** A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. **(How sweet.)**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy! **(OH NO! Not my Draco!)**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. **(Ok cool convo.) **

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz! **(IT'S NOT. You're welcome.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast in Bed Sorta

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok! **(NEVER! It's too much fun…)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666**(777…oh? No? Ok…)**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom.** (Where else would you wake up? Your bathroom? Oh, don't worry. Happens to me ALL the time…not.)** It was snowing and raining again**(No Tara, you can't change how the weather works.) **. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had.**(Breakfast in bed! Or…coffin…)** My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on.**(Whatever happened to Hogwarts uniform?)** I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. **(Useful information.)**

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes**.(She grinned and flipped her hair with her eyes closed? That takes some skill. I just tried it and I hit myself in the face.)** She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.) **(I thought you were pale? Why would you need white foundation?)**

"OMFG,**(Like every person says that outloud…)** I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. **(Vampires cant blush…right?) **

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.** (The slytherin common room is in the dungeons. You can't just walk into the great hall from there!) **

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted. **(…No need to yell Ebony!) **

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily. **(Flirtily. Flirtily? Really?) **

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me. **(A muggle band? In hogsmead? Really Tara? REALLY?) **

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked. **(NO DRACO! Save yourself while you can!) **

I gasped. **(Ok cool ending right here…not.) **


	3. Chapter 3: GIVE ME BACK DRACO

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl**(Yourself?)** 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.** (Thank jesus for that….the music would have been badly written and the lyrics horribly misspelled.) **

On the night of the concert **(Wait you said yes? DAMMIT.)** I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets.**(Bored already…really, what's with these clothing discriptions?)** Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky**(At the same time? Just like the snow rain!) **. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists.**(ok...?)** I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding** (again, ok?)** and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway.**(You finally realized!) ** I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car**(Only Ron can have a flying car!)** He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too)**(That's cool.)**, baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).**(What boys are you hanging with?)**

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice. **(It didn't sound that depressing when it was written with an exclamation point…) **

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz** (into the car… like walking into it. BAM! ….ow…) ** (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs.**(you can smoke drugs…?)** When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood

They're all so happy you've arrived

The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom

She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song). **(We knew that cause they were actually punctuated correctly. With commas and apostrophes and everything!) **

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.** (That's a good move; Telling the guy you like how hot you think another guys is.) **

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on. **(FINALLY!) **

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said. **(Yes you do. Don't deny! Back away slowly, and give me Draco back!) **

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective. **(Oh no. Not a sensitive Draco!) **

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face. **(Woah. Harsh much?) **

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer **(WINE AND BEER! to handcrafted beers made in local breweries to yoga to yogurt to rice and beans and cheese! Sorry got a little carried away with my rent music…)**and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled **(Pshhh! Walking is for pansies! **_**'You there, whats your name? 'Pansy' 'Perfect**_**!') **back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest! **(Kill her Draco! Kill her and hide her body in the forest!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Pointy trees and pillow pets

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY **(hehe… Enoby. Ok. Thanks for that.) **nut mary su OK! **(Do you know what a Mary sue is…?) **DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok! **(OK! Gosh… but for the record, THIS STORY IS SO OOC I WANT TO GO HURT SOMEONE WITH A PLUNGER! Now that's out of my system…continue.) **

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously. **(You do everything with an adjective after it. Do you every do something normal? Instead of '**_**I walked into a wall**_**.' It's **_**'I walked into a wall supermegafoxyawesomehotly'**_**…but you could never spell that right.) **

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily. **(My sister hit me with a unicorn pillow pet yesterday...) **

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped. **(Rawr) **

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore. **(That makes you happy? Depressing, evil sorrow? Well, to each her own…) **

And then… suddenly just as I Draco **(That totally made sense.)** kissed me passionately**(But I thought he was going to tell you something!)** Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly** (Keenly = Sharply, so you were making out against a pointy tree? Ouch.)** against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. **(You did what now? How is it you are **_**so **_**descriptive with your clothes but not with sex?) **

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm.**(Mind…getting…rapped…by…images….)** And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"** (Best line in the chapter.) **

It was…(**SO MANY DOTS!)**….Dumbledore!


	5. Chapter 5: Of Headaches and Queen

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam **(I shall flam!)**it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache **(Dumbledore swore at them because of a….Headache? it must have been a realy bad one!) **ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws! **(WHICH YOU WILL NEVER GET!...wait, there are 39 more chapters…How dare you go back on your promises!)**

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted. **(Ludacris like the rapper!' **_**Tonight I'm gonna do, everything I want with you…to the window, to the wall, gonna give you my all, winter into summertime when I get you on the springs I'm gonna make you fall!**_**') **

I started to cry tears of blood **(you might want to see a doctor about that…)** down my pallid face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall **(But they are both Slytherins! Why would McGonagall be there?)**who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall. **(The teachers get the best lines…) **

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"** (Has anyone seen the Sorcerers' stone movie at the part when the troll attacks, and when everyone is chaotic they show a shot of Draco screaming? His facial expression is priceless…) **

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms." **(Snape said that? OOC.) **

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.**( I said it once and I'm saying it again. THE SLYTHERIN DORMS ARE IN THE DUNGEON.) **

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. **(You're wearing that to bed? What happened to that big t shirt you were wearing…) **When I came out….

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing **('**_**OHH! WONT YOU TAKE ME HOME TONIGHT! OHH! DOWN BESIDE THE RED FIRELIGHT!...**_**)**'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte**(Queen is a better choice.)**. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed.**(That's it?)** After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.** (HA!) **


	6. Chapter 6: Shjt up and revow!

AN: shjt up prepz ok! **( No, you shjt up!)** PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows! **(Yeah everyone! 5 goooooooood revows! Even though I don't know who would marry you…)**

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears.**(But you're a vampire! They don't like crosses! And you're a Satanist!) ** I spray-painted my hair with purple.** ( why would you do that? Paint is bad for your hair!) **

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk** (No one will notice that.) **, and a glass of red blood. **(Opposed to…white blood?) **Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily.** (50 points from Slytherin for swearing!)** I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. **(Please…not my harry too…)**He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face**(Ew.)** and he was wearing black lipstick.**(Creepy.)** He didn't have glasses anymore**(How do you know that? I thought you didn't know this kid…)** and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore** (ok. So there is still hope… no there isn't. )**. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent.**( I thought everyone did! We are in ENGLAND!)** He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.** (I beg to differ…) **

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned. **(Dear god, please, please, please ,please ,please not be Harry…)**

"My name's Harry Potter** (OH NOOOO!)**, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.** (Giggled?) **

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered. **(Whimpered?)**

"Yeah." I roared.** (Ok, tell the whole school. That's what you get when you roar things, Enoby!)**

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him. **(This cannot be good….) **


	7. Chapter 7: HARRRRRYYYYY NOOOO!

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life **(This one has a name!) **

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. **(Like god would read this crap story...)**n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons!**(We German now, Tara?)** STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake! **(She never seems that depressed!) **

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish**(but you just said that it was balck…)** (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?)**(Yes. Yes it does.)**. I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me **(But misery was in his eyes. Not jealousy….)**that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…**(uh oh….)**

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically.** (I had the best dream last night about unicorns and mermaids and harry potter…)** He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants.**(Me and my friends from school were sorted into houses and then we played quidditch!)** We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)** (Let me think….YES!) **

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm.**(A DARK MARK!) ** It was a black heart with an arrow through it.**(Damn.)** On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

I was so angry. **(Why? It's just a word!)**

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much. **(why don't you listen to him Enoby!) **

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!" **(how harsh.) **

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what**(Me laughing hystericaly….)** but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom **(How did you know where this kids class was if you just met him?)**where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.** (Hey, why were you and draco not in class?) **

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!**(do you have a headache to, Enoby?)**" I yelled. **(DUMBLEDOAR FLASHBACK!) **


	8. Chapter 8:Gasping Lessons and Combusting

AN: stop flassing ok!**(Yeah stop flassing everyone! Flassing is not good. Its almost as bad as flaming…but I don't think that's what she is talking about…well, you never know…) ** if u do den u r a prep! **(What does prep even MEAN?)**

XXXXXXX**X**

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked**(Well of course they were staring! HE'S NAKED.)** and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes **(Another skilled closed-eyes-hair-flipper!)**like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. **(That's stupid. Has she been taking make-up lessons from you?)**Hermione**(NOOOOO! She got Hermy too!)** was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )**(Why would your religion change your house…?)**

"What is it that you desire**(I like how he phrases that. The next time someone comes to ask me something I will go 'What is It that you desire!' In a creepy voice.)**, you ridiculous dimwit!**(Preach Snape, Preach.)**" Snape demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him.**(Wait, that makes it sound like she was dating Harry, not Draco…)**

Everyone gasped.**(They're taking pointers from you, Enoby?)**

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me.**(Ok, Random Point of view change…)** I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Ebony)**(Thanks for the hint…)** for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. **(But he liked a 'prep' doesn't that make him a 'prep'?)**He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic.**(So you dated him when he wasn't gothic?)** (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.) **(But you were dating him!) **

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. **(Ok, back to the girl we both know and hate…)**I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility** (Did she really just say that…?)** to Draco and then I started to bust into tears. **(Bust! Like spontaneously combust? Cause that would be AWESOME!) **


	9. Chapter 9: Snape's a Christian?

**AN: sorry for not updating! Here you go. Please review!) **

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox!**(We could gather that from the previous 8 chapters.)** dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if dumbeldor swers! **(You wrote him swearing! And never once does Dumbledore swear!)**esuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson snap**(crackle and POP!)** dosent lik harry now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! **(So you're ignoring all the hate Snape has for Harry already, and changing it cause Snape, Ex-Death Eater, murder… Is a Christian?) **MCR ROX! **(UNICORNS ROCK!)**

I was so mad and sad. **(Hey look! Enoby rhymed!)**I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco. **(I'm sure that brings back fond memories.)**

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose **(I think I know where this is going…) **and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose**(you just said that…)** (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Voldemort!**(No shit Sherlock. You just said it was.)**

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperius!** (That's not a spell…)**" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him.**(HAHAHAHAHA! Crookshanks is a cat. I have this amazing mental image of him flying out of something and attacking voldy…like in **_**A Very Potter Sequel**_**.)**__ Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. **(Crucio Maybe?)** felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.**(But you're a sadist!)**

"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Potter!"**(He talks like he is from olden times! HE'S NOT THAT OLD. ONLY LIKE…70….)**

I thought about Vampire and his sexah **(Sexahhhh!) **eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand, so I thought,** (whoa! Thinking! Did it hurt? Is it lonely?...I could go on all day.) ** what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up**? (Maybe. Maybe…)**

"No, Voldemort!"**(DON'T SAY HIS NAME!)** I shouted back.

Vol demort gave me a gun.**(YOU'RE A BLOODY WITCH. YOU DON'T NOT NEED A GUN.)** "No! Please!" I begged

. "Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!"**(hehe…olden times.)**

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.**(You could just ask in a normal way.)**

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face.**(I can SEE that face. Right now. And it is HILARIOUS.)** "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly.**(Telekinesis is when you can move stuff with your mind. He is a mind-reader. HEY VOLDY. READ MY MIND….) ** "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.**('lets have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick'…OK MIND RAPE.)**

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Draco came into the woods.**(this kid has AMAZING timing!)**

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!" **( I thought you were mad at him… or angry and sad…) **

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad**(THERE IT IS.)** He was wearing white foundation**(seriously.)** and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit)**(no.)** between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.** (stupid question….)**

"No." he answered. **(….leads to stupid answer.)**

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.**(EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.) **

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out. **(but…bu…I'm not even going to say anything. )**


End file.
